Various electronic devices (e.g., such as smartphones, cell phones, tablets, notebook computers, laptop computers, desktop computers, hubs, etc.) are configured to communicate through Universal Serial Bus (USB) connectors. A new emerging technology for USB connectors, called USB Type-C, was recently defined in various releases of the USB Type-C specification (e.g., such as Release 1.0 dated Aug. 11, 2014, Release 1.1 dated Apr. 3, 2015, etc). The various releases of the USB Type-C specification define USB Type-C receptacles, plug, and cables that can support USB communications as well as power delivery over newer USB power delivery protocols defined in various revisions of the USB Power Delivery (USB-PD) specification (e.g., such as Revision 1.0 released Jul. 5, 2012, Revision 2.0 released Aug. 11, 2014, etc).
Among other parameters, the USB-PD specification defines upper limits on noise and DC-level voltage shifts that are allowed on Configuration Channel (CC) lines of USB Type-C connector subsystems. However, it is left to the particular USB Type-C implementations to manage the overall communications on the CC lines in the various electronic devices. To this end, current USB Type-C implementations are not very efficient in noise detection and DC-level voltage shift tolerance on CC lines, even though higher noise rejection and higher DC-level shift tolerance can enhance the overall operation and power consumption of the USB Type-C implementations in both Type-C cables and Type-C enabled electronic devices.